Sand Dollar (BTS Imagine)
by pandajin2
Summary: Second POV starring you as Y/N. You moved to Korea as you have always dreamed of and at the airport, helped an old lady which led you to meeting the members of BTS. Your life in Korea unfolds along with the seven members by your side. *Personalities projected in this story are in no way real representations of real-life people. Events are merely fictional*
1. Chapter 1

You arrived at Incheon International Airport. This is your first time in Korea and it's not just a casual travel but you are moving permanently. You noticed that there were a lot of people crowding over one area of the airport. It caught your attention for a moment. There were cameras and reporters and what could be fans holding up sign boards. You're not very good at Korean yet so you can barely understand what the writings on the fan board say. Seeing that much crowd built up the anxiety in you so you hurried along to get to immigration then to your luggage.

The questions from the immigration officer were fairly simple and he let you pass easily, welcoming you to South Korea. You skipped with a smile on your face, excited to get your luggage and arrive at your new apartment.

You wait at carousel number 2 where your baggage would roll by. You wait patiently, observing the people around you. Everybody so far had been polite and welcoming. You noticed that a lot are on their phone and a group of girls to the right are giggling over their phone. There was a shriek somewhere and the crowd from earlier appeared once again. Your curiosity roused, you were ready to go and look at what's causing the commotion but a clatter to your left caught your attention.

A woman around her forties or fifties dropped her bags and it opened, spilling the contents on the floor. Other people were too busy looking at the commotion so you decided to help her. With all your might, you tried to speak in Korean, asking her if she's okay.

"I'm okay," the ajumma (you learned that that's how old ladies are addressed) smiled gratefully. You helped her put her stuff back in her luggage then you noticed she got a cut on her left hand.

"You have a cut on your hand. Let me help you." You fished a clean handkerchief from your bag and wrapped it around the ajumma's bleeding hand.

"Ah, thank you. What's your name?"

Before you could answer, a man came running towards the woman, "Mrs. Kim! Are you okay? You suddenly left the group! We were worried – ah, you have a cut on your hand!"

"I'm okay, this young lady helped me. My luggage must had a loose lock and the contents spilled."

The man bowed to you, "Thank you very much."

"Oh, it's no problem. Let me help you." You picked up Mrs. Kim's carry on and the man carried the opened luggage.

You followed them towards the other side of the airport where a tinted door was. In front of it were the cameras and reporters, filed outside, waiting for something or someone. You looked up and the sign above the door says: VIP Lounge. You wondered why you were heading that way. You hesitantly followed the two with Mrs. Kim insisting you and her have tea together. You know it's impolite to decline so you smiled and accepted her invitation. The men in suit outstretched their arms to push back the reporters as you, Mrs. Kim, and the man pass through.

The man talked to the receptionist next to the door and she said something in Korean that you barely understood but you heard "BTS."

Inside the lounge was beautiful. The walls were velvet red and the lights were a dim yellow. There were white vases with fresh lilies in them. The floor was a soft red carpet that made your feet relax from the long travel. You felt at ease and at the same time out of place. Who is this old woman?

You followed them, turning to a left then to a big room with couches and platters of food on the center table. There were a lot of people in there, people talking on their phone, cameras being packed, luggage everywhere. The ajumma lightened up to the group of men on the couch.

Your heart skipped a beat. You're familiar with their faces. They are taking the world by storm right now and you are in the same room as them. You don't know what to do with your hands or your face.

You tried to listen to their conversation but as a starting immigrant, your Korea is quite poor but you seemed to get the gist of the conversation.

"Eomma, what happened to your hand?"

"Ah, it's nothing. It's just a little bruise. This young lady helped me with my luggage." The ajumma pointed at you with a smile.

You managed a weak smile as he looked at you. You could hear your heart beating in your ears and your hands were turning cold. Kim Seokjin, you recognized. He was taller than you with soft, black hair and porcelain skin; just like in the pictures. But in person he is so much handsomer and his shoulders were broad.

He bowed to you, "Thank you for helping my mom." You translated in your mind.

"I don't think she speaks Korean that well." The man from earlier said in Korean.

You wanted to correct him but it's true.

Jin looked at him then back at you. He bowed once again and thanked you in English.

"Oh, no. I understand a little bit." You managed to say in Korean even though it came off as a stutter.

"Come, have a seat." Mrs. Kim sat on the couch as the other members gave way. You passed by Jin who gave you a grateful smile. Next to him with his arms resting on Jin's shoulder was, as you recognized, J-Hope or Hoseok.

You took a seat next to ajumma and she poured tea on a cup. She handed it to you and you thanked her, your hands almost spilling the tea because of nervousness.

Namjoon on the couch opposite to you and next to him was Taehyung, Jimin, and Jungkook. You were nervous more than ever but it doubled when Jin sat next to you. You caught a whiff of his scent and it made your heart beat faster. His smell is what you would call "boyfriend smell." It smelled like ivory and something else manly. You couldn't rack your brain because you try to stabilize your trembling hand.

"So, Noona," Taehyung politely started, "are you here on a trip?"

You shook your head, "I'm actually moving here in Korea."

"Oh, that's a big step!" Namjoon commented.

"Are you here alone or are you with family?" Jin's mother asked.

"I'm here alone." You didn't want to sound pitiful but being independent is actually a strong face you had to put on.

Jin shifted next to you and you flinched.

"Eomma, what happened anyway? How did – uhh" he turned to you, "I'm sorry, we haven't introduced ourselves yet."

You thought they didn't have to introduce themselves because everyone knows them but you realized he's referring to you. Before you could respond, Jimin chirped up, "I'm Jimin."

"V but you can call me Taehyung."

"Namjoon or RM."

"Hoseok or J-Hope."

"Jungkook."

"Suga."

"And I'm Jin and you've met my mom,"

"I'm Y/N. it's nice to meet all of you," you gave a small bow, hoping that your gesture was right.

A handsome man with glasses who is very tall walked towards the group. "Who is this?"

"Ah, Manager Sejin, this is Y/N. She helped Jin-hyung's mom. Do we have any first aid?" Jimin replied.

You bowed to Manager Sejin and he gave back a bow before turning around and getting a first aid kid.

"Can we give you a lift back to your apartment?" Ajumma offered.

You looked around you and felt embarrassed, "Oh, thank you but I don't want to inconvenience you."

"It's okay. Manager Sejin might have a car to spare. I'll go ask." Jin smiled and stood up, walking towards their manager.

You melt in his smile and his lips are so full you could just kiss him. How can a handsome man like him exist? You glanced at his mom and you notice a bit of facial similarities. You wondered what Jin's father look like. In fact, you wondered what these boys' parents look like. They all look so pretty.

Manager Sejin looked at you then said something to Jin. You couldn't hear their conversation so you just turned to Jin's mother, "Thank you for the tea but I should go now. I don't want to inconvenience any of you." You glanced at the other boys and they were talking to each other. You felt how lucky you are but you know this is just a brief moment of joy.

"No, I insist. I will drive you if I have to." She laughed and you managed a smile. Mrs. Kim stood up and walked towards Manager Sejin and Jin.

You set down the teacup and breathed out. It felt like you were holding your breath for a long time.

"Noona, are you okay?" V asked nicely.

You nodded, "Yes, thank you. Just the long flight I guess." Looking now, you noted how handsome Taehyung is in person. His angular face makes him look mature especially when he isn't smiling. But when he smiles, he looks like a carefree boy.

You look at them, savoring this moment. You wanted to ask for a picture or autograph but it feels like that's going overboard. You didn't want to look like a giddy fan girl. You kept it inside and saved this picture in your mind: Taehyung and Namjoon are telling you about their trip abroad, that's why they are here at Incheon airport, Hoseok was showing Yoongi something on his phone, Jimin has his eyes closed with his head resting on a neck pillow, and Jungkook is scrolling through his phone. You looked at Jin and he was talking to his mom and Manager Sejin. Your eyes meet and you turned away, your cheeks heating up. In a few seconds, Jin came back and sat down next to you.

"Manager Sejin agreed to give you a lift to your apartment. He's going to ask one of the staff to give you a ride. We offered to give you one but Manager Sejin said we had to go back to the studio now." And indeed, you noticed the staff leaving the lounge with their luggage and equipment.

"Thank you." You almost said in a whisper and Jin smiled. "Oh, and my mom wanted me to ask for you number so she can contact you." He handed you his phone.

"Oh, uhm…" it's stupid to say but you don't have a phone yet. You plan on getting it tomorrow after your job interview. "I—I don't have a phone yet."

"Ah, that's okay. I'll give you my number and you can message me once you get your phone." Jin grabbed a piece of tissue and wrote down his phone number.

"Jin-hyung! Why are you making a move on Noona?" Namjoon pointed out and the other boys "ooohed"

"As expected of Jin-hyung!" V teased.

"No, no, no –"

"Ahhh, don't be shy, hyung." Jungkook chuckled.

"He's the one giving his number?" Yoongi asked with a menacing smile.

"It's not!" Jin protested.

The boys let out loud teases and cheers. You blushed and shrink back in your seat as Jin contradicted and lectured his dongsaengs.

"Aish, these boys. You keep quite! Yah, I'm your hyung! I'll teach you all a lesson later." You translated what Jin said in Korean and you laughed to yourself.

Jin turned to you apologetically, "Here." He handed you the tissue with his number on it and you looked at it with your cheeks red and a smile on your face.

You arrived at your apartment. You thanked the driver who barely talked to you the entire ride from the airport. The boys were ushered into their van by their manager while you were asked to wait in the lounge. Mrs. Kim stayed back for a few minutes, talking to you and thanking you once again for your help. You realized that small gestures make a big impact on people and not only to those who you helped but to yourself as well. After they have all left, a boy a few years older than you greeted you and assisted you to the car.

Now you are standing in front of the door of your small, affordable apartment. As you open the door, the sun light greeted you, streaming from a double window in a small room. The walls were paneled with white wood and the floor was also gleaming wood. It was small but big enough for a single person like you. The bathroom is on the left, a white door with cute flowers painted on them, next to it is a small kitchen with the essentials, and the bed is in the same room as the living room.

"I'm just starting. This is okay. This is actually nice." You mumbled to yourself as you set down your luggage in the living room/bedroom. You started to unpack, making the place homey by the hour.

As you go through your stuff, your mind wandered into the events that happened today. You still can't believe that helping that ajumma would let you meet the members of BTS. They impressed you with their humility and innocence. You smiled to yourself as you recalled all the conversations you had with each member today.

"Y/N, come stand here next to our maknae." J-Hope gently grabbed you by the shoulders and led you to where Jungkook was standing. Two steps away from him and Jungkook, trying to be sly, moved away and hid behind V. V and J-Hope laughed, teasing their maknae and you laughed along with them, still feeling shy but almost at ease.

"So, where are you from, Y/N?" Rapmon was the only one who was making it easy for you to converse. He speaks to you in English and he is very fluent that it impressed you. You were comfortable talking to him because of the common ground on language. You told him where you're from and he chatted you up a bit, making jokes about the members not speaking English well.

You managed to talk to all of them except for Suga. He had this barrier around him that makes you feel intimidated. He almost never smiled while you were there except a few smiles you caught when he is talking to V. You did not take it personally because you kind of know how Suga's personality is. Well, at least on their vlogs and shows.

Of course, you enjoy your talk the most with Jin. He tries his best to speak English to you but often shifts back to Korean. Whenever he makes a joke, you don't laugh at the joke but instead, his laugh makes you laugh.

Your pulse started to quicken again as you recall the memories of today. It's already night by the time you finished decorating and unpacking. You arranged your bags on a rack and almost forgot that important tissue in your purse. You fished it out and smiled. You can't wait for tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Your hands trembled as you hold your phone on your right hand and the tissue with Jin's number on your left hand. You bought your phone before your job interview so they can call you back and also, so you can text the number Jin gave you. You're now sitting in a park bench holding your new android and arguing with yourself back and forth on what to type. You neither want to sound eager nor stupid.

"Maybe I should text him later? So I wouldn't look too excited." You said to the tissue in your hand. "But wouldn't it be impolite not to respond immediately when he's _probably_ waiting a message from me? Aish, why would he wait a message from me? What's the social protocol here?" you grumbled angrily to yourself.

After an hour of mindless mumbling, you just decided to store the number in your phone first in case you lose the tissue. You then took a deep breath and started typing:

 _Hi_ , you typed. You erased it and changed it to _Hello._ You thought for a moment. _Hey!_ Too chirpy. _What's up?_ No, ew. _Yo!_ I am no Rapmon or Suga. You stared intently into your screen. _Dear Jin, It's Y/N –_ No, this is not a snail mail. You let out an exhausted sigh and pocketed your phone. Maybe later.

You left the park and walked around the city for a while. The streets are clean and the people are wearing fashionable clothes. You are starting to like Seoul. You looked up at the sky and smiled. The sky was a clean blue, no sign of clouds anywhere. It was a sunny day but the air was crisp. A thought popped into your head.

You took a picture of the sky and typed: _It's a beautiful day outside! It's Y/N, I finally got my phone._ You nodded to yourself. Casual and also you hoped that the picture would make his day. You finally hit send.

Then you realized what a dork you were.

"What was I thinking?" you sunk on the nearest bench and stared horrifyingly at the words that felt like they were biting you in the face and mocking you. "No, do not overthink this." You repeated to yourself again and again as the minutes passed by without any reply.

"He must think I'm a weirdo!" you gripped your phone. "I need to distract myself."

You stood up then your phone beeped.

 _Hi, Y/N! Woah, that is a beautiful sky! I'm glad you finally got your phone! My mom will be happy. She can't stop talking about you! – Jin_

"He replied!" You let yourself skip a bit as you walk.

You walked around for a bit, rereading the message again and again. You can't believe Jin really gave his number to you. And his mom likes you. That gave you a sense of hope although you thought you were being delirious.

"I should reply," you stopped and thought for a minute. Before you could type back, you received a call. Your heart started beating fast.

"Hello?"

"Miss Y/N?"

"Yes, this is she." The man on the phone was speaking Korean so you tried your best to reply in Korean too.

"Ah, this is Manager Han from the Corner Café. I just wanted to call and say you got the job."

"Oh, thank you very much!"

"You can start tomorrow."

You can't believe your luck. Although it's a small café, it's still lucky to be immediately accepted at a job when it's just your second day in Korea. You have a few savings in the bank just in case you find yourself unemployed for a few months but now you can buy a few luxuries for yourself. You thanked Manager Han and promised to arrive early tomorrow. 

You loaded a map app on your phone and looked for the nearest bookstore and supermarket you can find.

At the bookstore, you decide to buy books that teach Hangeul as well as a Korean-English Dictionary. You also decided to treat yourself to two books for leisure. You don't have a TV in your apartment and you enjoy reading anyways. You promised yourself not to hoard books as early as the few months you are in Korea but you thought you deserve it. You paid for your books and went straight to the supermarket.

As you walk down the aisles, looking for essentials, you realize you still haven't thought about what to reply to Jin. You thought it's okay to reply a few minutes late since he probably have a busy schedule anyway.

As you pass by the fruits section, your phone beeped. You glanced at a text from an unknown number.

 _Hello, Y/N. This is ajumma. Seokjin gave me your number, I hope that's okay. I take you are doing well in Korea. I would like to have lunch or dinner with you today if you are not busy. Have a nice day._

You smiled and immediately replied back:

 _Ajumma, I hope you are doing well too. Would you like to have lunch? I'm free all day. –Y/N_

You only grabbed a few items since you are having lunch with Jin's mom. It would be a hassle to have a lot of bags to carry around. She agreed to meet you at a restaurant nearby.

You arrived at the restaurant first and settled to a table next to the window so you can watch people pass by. Your groceries are right by your feet and you kind of felt silly with them but you are having such a good day to care too much.

A few minutes passed and a black car stopped in front of the restaurant. Mrs. Kim got out of the back seat and you watch her enter the restaurant. She immediately saw you and waved. Now that you look at her closely, she's a beautiful woman despite her age. She has a kind face like Jin's. She also has an aura of breeding, as if she's from a rich family.

You stood up and bowed to her, a gesture you researched online before arriving at the restaurant.

"I'm glad you agreed to meet me, Y/N," she sat down with a smile.

"It's no trouble at all! I was around anyway and have nothing else to do."

The waiter arrived and you both placed your orders. You're glad she chose a fairly affordable restaurant since you already spent some of your savings today.

"I was so happy when Seokjin gave me your number."

You wondered why this ajumma is so fond of you. You thought that anyone would have helped her in that moment. Would her reaction be the same?

"Ah, I am happy as well. I was surprised at first that Seok Jin gave his number to me and then he told me you will be happy that I have my phone now."

Mrs. Kim laughed, "Yes, well, it gets lonely."

You saw a hint of sadness in her smile, "Ajumma, are you okay?"

"Ah, yes. It's just – my son is so famous right now I barely see him. His father and brother are both busy men so it's kind of lonely. I was at the airport that time because I wanted to be with Jin before they get really busy with their tours. Those boys, they are so hardworking." There was sadness in her voice but also pride for her son.

You decided you don't want to keep her down anymore so you chirped up your voice and reached out to gently touch her arm, "Ajumma, I am also lonely in this city and it's just my second day. I am actually glad you invited me to lunch. It feels like I have a guardian in this strange place. We can both paint the town red and let men be men with their responsibilities, okay?"

She laughed and patted your hand, "I would like that."

The waiter arrived with your food and you felt your stomach grumble. You forgot to eat before your interview because of your anxiety. This is your first meal of the day. You wanted to gobble the food up but you tried your best to slow down in front of Jin's mother.

"So, how was your day so far?" she asked as she slice her food.

"It's been great, actually. I got the job that I had an interview for today."

"Oh, congratulations! What's the job?"

"Well, it's just at a small café but it's a start."

She nodded, "Of course. As long as you have a job you'll be okay."

You two exchanged polite talks for the first few minutes until you grew comfortable enough to laugh at jokes. She tells you jokes made by Jin and you laugh along. You finished eating your lunch and you were about to pay for yours when she offered instead, "This is my way of thanking you for accompanying me today."

"Oh, there's no need but thank you very much." You bowed, knowing that rejecting an offer would be the impolite thing to do.

She noticed the groceries by your feet, "How about I give you a ride home?"

"Ah, I am troubling you so much."

She laughed softly, "I like your company."

You followed her to the car parked out front. The driver took your groceries from you and placed it in the trunk. You sat next to her in the backseat.

"Do you cook?" Mrs. Kim asked as the driver pulled away from the parking space.

"Yes, I learned to cook for myself."

"Hmm, you said you were free all day?"

You looked at her quizzically, "Uhm, yes. I have nothing to do for today."

"Would you like to cook food for the boys with me?"

"For the boys?"

"Jin and his friends. I asked Manager Sejin if I can stop by today and bring them food. Their managers are very picky with what they eat, trying to keep their fit image."

You nodded, knowing how much they take care of their image. You know how it is in media and the boys have a physical image to uphold. Although it saddened you as you remember a video you saw on youtube of Jimin passing out as he starves himself. Those boys work hard and you wanted to do something for them.

"I will help," You replied happily.

The plan was to drop off your groceries at home first. You quickly stacked your groceries in the fridge and cupboard and got back in the car, driving to where Mrs. Kim is staying. Apparently she's just staying at a hotel because she will be going back to their real house in a few days. She really just wanted to check on Jin.

Her hotel room was big and surprisingly, with a kitchen. She took out the ingredients needed to make the meals and you helped her along. You don't know much about cooking Korean food so you just followed what she asks you to do.

"Will you slice the tofu into small squares? I'll make soup."

You nodded and started slicing the soft tofu into the smallest squares you can. You don't know what dishes you are making and you made a mental note to buy a Korean cookbook. Ajumma said that you need to finish before 5 pm so you can bring the food to the boys by dinner time as agreed upon by Manager Sejin.

You two busied yourselves cooking (well, mostly ajumma cooks and you chop and slice vegetables). By 5 pm, the food are all packed neatly and you are on your way to the studio.

"Thank you for your help. It might've taken me longer and the manager might have gotten furious."

"I'm happy to help. I realize I need to learn how to cook Korean food,"

Ajumma smiled at you, "Perhaps you can cook for the boys while I am away."

"Oh, they will suffer if I cook and Manager Sejin will ban me from cooking for them."

Ajumma laughed, "You'll learn."

After a few minutes, the car parked in an underground parking. With the food packed neatly in tight containers, you followed Mrs. Kim to the elevator. The building was huge and you noticed while on the car that the neighborhood was very high end. You found out that you were in Gangnam and that explains the luxurious houses you passed by.

Ajumma led the way to a room. A woman behind the desk greeted her. Manager Sejin appeared from the left door and he greeted Mrs. Kim politely. He looked surprised when he saw you. You bowed to him and he greeted you back.

"They're in here. They just finished practice."

"I have enough food even for the staff, thanks to Y/N's help," you followed Mrs. Kim inside the studio.

The room was called but the members were drenched in sweat. The staff started bringing in plastic tables as requested by Jin's mom.

"Eomma!" Jin greeted his mom happily. The other members greeted her as if she was their mother. She looked overwhelmingly happy. She greeted the others as if they were her sons too.

"Y/N and I cooked you all some dinner."

"Oh, Noona from yesterday!" Jimin looked at you with surprise but he looked glad to see you, "I didn't think I'd see you again, Noona."

"Me too,"

"Let me help you with that," V took the bag of food from you and you thanked him. He really acts differently from the way he looks. His face has so many angular features that he looks mature and almost like a snob when he isn't smiling but his attitude says otherwise.

Jin hugged his mom and then you caught his eyes. He smiled at you. You blushed and tried to busy yourself setting up the table.

"Woah, Y/N you know how to cook Korean food?" Namjoon and the other boys hovered over the food set on the table.

"Ah, I just assisted Mrs. Kim. I barely cooked a dish at all."

"Oh, look at her being polite." Hoseok teased.

You just smiled and shied away in a corner as the members were rushed by their respective helpers with towels and fresh t-shirt. After placing chairs around the table, the members sat down and handed down plates.

Jimin looked at you with a smile, "Noona! Come join us!"

"Ah—" before you could refuse, he stood up and gently pushed you to an empty seat next to him. You looked around for Mrs. Kim, hoping for a more familiar face but she disappeared with Manager Sejin and the other staff so it's just you and the members.

"Wah! This tastes so good! I'm telling you, my mom is the best cook in the world!" Jin boasted around the table as he stuffed his cheeks with food.

V nodded, "If I wasn't eating her food, I would say so otherwise, hyung."

"Here, Noona." Namjoon who sat across you handed you a plate of kimchi. You took it with both hands and thanked him.

You took a few servings, noticing how hungry you had been from the entire afternoon of cooking. If you remember correctly, you made yukgaejang, kimchi, some kind of tofu stew you forgot, and something with pear-soy. After all, your help was mostly centered on chopping and cooking rice.

"Eomma, have a seat!"

Mrs. Kim sat next to her son. It's sweet to think that Jin's mom cares for him so much. You wondered if Jin is the youngest child in the family. You don't have that much deep information about the members. You wish you could be that kind of fan but you had so much going on and you only heard of them recently. You noted to yourself to not search on the internet anything about the members. It would be so much nicer to know them as they are to you.

"Noona—" Namjoon started but he paused, "I am not sure yet whether to call you Noona. Err—how old are you?"

You bit on your chopstick before answering, "I'm twenty-one."

"Ooh, you're just the same age as our Jungkook!" Jin said with marvel.

"Aish, I shouldn't have been calling you 'Noona'" Jimin shyly said. "Sorry,"

"Ah, no, no. It's okay. You didn't know – uhh" you aren't sure whether to call them Oppa besides Jungkook. You stated your age without including the 9 months as Koreans do. If you did though, you thought you are actually older than Jungkook. "But I forgot to add 9 months to my age so I guess I am older than Jungkook?" you added nervously.

They all nodded, "well, wherever you are comfortable, Y/N!" Hoseok smiled and took a big bite from his food.

Since you are in Korea, you might as well do what the Romans do – or do what the Koreans do. "I'll go with twenty-two then!"

The boys teased Jungkook who was the maknae of the group. He hunched his shoulders and retorted back to his hyungs. You watch them as they happily tease each other and what a family this table must look like to the outside viewer. You looked to Mrs. Kim and she must be feeling the same way – she's happy to take care of these boys. You're just glad to be part of the experience.

After dinner has been put away and schedules of the boys has been announced by Manager Sejin, Mrs. Kim offered you a ride home and you gratefully accepted it since you don't know how to go home from Gangnam.

"We'll be taking our leave then," Mrs. Kim announced.

The boys bowed gratefully to her, "Thank you for the meal!" Jin hugged his mother and told her he will drop by her hotel to visit.

"Y/N!" someone patted you on the back and you turned around. It was Jimin. "Let's take a picture!"

Startled, you nodded as Jimin positioned his phone into a selfie with you. His face inched closer to you but you focused on the camera, smiling shyly as you look not at your face but at Jimin's adorable one.

"Let me join!" Someone sidled to your other side and it was Hoseok.

"Aish, hyung! It's blurred now! Let's take one again. One…two…"

You smiled awkwardly as Jimin took the picture.

"Now I have a memory of the best cook!" Jimin and Hoseok looked at the picture.

"I only made rice and vegetables," you laughed with ease, surprising yourself.

"Then the best rice cooker!" Jimin suddenly took your picture, "Y/N, can I have your number?"

You stared at him for a while. He was holding his phone out, waiting for you to type your number.

"Eh? M—My number? Why?"

Jimin smiled, "Well, I might need to call someone to cook rice for me."

"What?"

He laughed, "I'm kidding! I have grown attached to you and I'm actually glad to see you again."

You shakily grabbed his phone and typed in your number. You didn't notice Hoseok already left as you handed back Jimin's phone.

"Y/N? Let's go?" Mrs. Kim called out to you and you nodded. You bid the boys goodbye and they also thanked you for the meal.

At the car, Mrs. Kim look happier than earlier.

"It really makes me happy to see them well," she started then she turned to you, "Y/N, I consider all of them as my children and now having met you, I can consider you as mine as well. I know it's only been two days but I believe that the first few seconds you meet someone, you'll know whether they will stay with your or not and I felt at ease when I first met you."

"Ajumma…" you're deeply touched by what she's saying. Moving to Korea alone and leaving your old life behind was very overwhelming. Having met Mrs. Kim, you felt like being alone in a new place isn't so bad. And with her saying those words to you gave you strength and happiness.

"Y/N, will you please take care of my Jin and the boys on my behalf?"

You stared at her. So she was serious earlier.

"Don't worry, I will visit from time to time but I have to go back to my husband and other responsibilities," She cupped your hand in hers, "I think having you in their life will be good. Their strict training and all the stress of show business could take a break once in a while."

You looked at her face and warmth filled your chest. You nodded, "I will do my best if they will have me."

She smiled, "I know they have taken a liking to you."

"It's still early to say that," you chuckled. But having her trust you can make everything seem possible.

You bid her goodbye as the car drove away. You entered your small apartment, tired but elated from the happenings of the day. You noticed that you failed to neatly stack your groceries from earlier so you did it properly this time. As you were stacking instant noodles into the cupboard, your phone beeped.

 _Y/N, I hope you got home safely! Thank you again for the meal! – Jimin_

You smiled to yourself. Jimin appealed to you as a sweet person. Although in a way, he has a charming and almost sensual appeal surrounding him. You decided to reply to him but before you could, he sent another message

 _Jimin sent you a photo._

You opened it. It was a photo of you with Jimin and Hoseok from earlier. You were smiling awkwardly while Jimin smiled adorably and Hoseok did a peace sign. At the back of the photo you saw the other members talking to each other so it was almost like you were all in the same picture but not quite.

It dawned on you what a strange scenario you are in. It was like easing into the ocean for the very first time. New, cold, strange. You don't know what's underneath as you walk deeper into the middle but every step you take, you know there will either be sand or you'll float. You decided to just ease in slowly or else you might drown.


	3. Chapter 3

It's your first day at work at the Corner Café. You came in early, 30 minutes before your shift and Manager Han seemed please at your punctuality. He is around his late 30s or early 40s basing on his look. He has a kind face with a slouching posture. On your first day, he told you all about your duties: man the cashier, pour coffee, and smile. Then he introduced you to the barista, Sun Yeong. She has a flawless porcelain skin, almond, brown eyes that are upturned a bit higher so she looks almost like a fox but her face is toned gently by her smile. Her amber-dyed hair was curled at the bottom, tied into a pony tail. Manager Han told you that Sun Yeong is your unnie and you understood what that meant.

"I'm Sun Yeong. I look forward to working with you," she handed out her hand to you.

"I'm Y/N, Yeong-unnie."

She smiled kindly and showed you the sizes of the cups. It was an independent café so it's just you and Sun Yeong taking turns as staff. Occasionally, Manager Han works when Sun Yeong cannot come to work but that rarely happens according to Sun Yeong.

"So, how long have you been living in Korea?" Sun Yeong speaks a little quicker than you're used to so it takes you a while to translate it in your head.

"Uhh—this is my fifth day."

"What? You're brand new!" Her eyes widened, "Did you move here with family?"

You shook your head and she nodded, "Well, I can be your unnie from now on."

You smiled, thanking her. So far, everyone had been so nice to you. They are making it so easy to settle down.

Sun Yeong chatted with you about work and work shifts until a customer came and she signaled for you to watch her as she manned the cashier. She greeted the customer who is a businessman. He looked captivated by Sun Yeong's charm and he stuttered a bit as he placed his order.

"One American coffee! Venti!" she said to you and you started to work on the machine.

It wasn't hard for you to work the machine since Manager Han taught you the buttons and then later, Sun Yeong did a second check on you. Even though some of the words on the buttons were in Korean, you understood the Hangeul thanks to your late-night studying these past three days. The books you bought were great ones and you are improving your Hangeul slowly.

The customer took a seat across the counter, glancing at Sun Yeong occasionally.

"You charmed him," you whispered to her.

"That's why Manager Han keeps me. Without me, customers wouldn't even come in. There's a Starbucks right around the corner, you know? Ahh, " Sun Yeong stretched, "I really should ask for a raise."

The day went by smoothly. You only made a mistake once on the cashier machine when you mistook a customer's order for a pastry as a latte. Luckily, Sun Yeong gracefully corrected the mistake without the customer nor Manager Han knowing.

"I told you, I'll be your unnie," she winked and handed you the right pastry to serve to the customer.

By the end of your shift, you didn't feel tired at all. In fact, you feel adrenaline rushing through you that you want to work more. You asked Manager Han if you can take an overtime for today but he refused, "This is your first day. I don't want to burn you out."

You and Sun Yeong went to the back to your lockers. You retrieved your bag and saw you have three messages. You smiled as you read the latest one:

 _Y/N, which takes a longer time to cook: white rice or brown rice? –Jimin_

You chuckled which caught Sun Yeong's attention, "Boyfriend?" she teased.

"No, no! I don't have a boyfriend. It's just a friend I made a few days back."

Sun Yeong nodded, untying her hair, "You have a certain vibe to you, you know that? I guess that's why you can easily make friends."

You looked at her, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

She shook her hair a bit to give it volume. She looks prettier now with her hair down. She grabbed her bag and closed her locker, "Hmmm, how do I put this…you have a kind air around you, I guess? And that attracts good people. Like me!"

You laughed, "Thank you, unnie. That's very nice to hear."

"Don't start tearing up, Y/N! Treat me to dinner?"

You rolled your eyes, "You sweet talked me so I would say yes!"

"I told you, I'm a charmer!" she grabbed your arm and together you walked out of the Corner Café.

The December air was crisp. You walked side by side next to Sun Yeong who pointed at shops and what she likes and does not like about them. You paid attention to her words, finding shops you'd like to visit for yourself after you receive your first salary. Sun Yeong led you to a shop with red banners on the front.

You followed Sun Yeong inside and the smell of sweet, grilled meat tickled your nose. "Wah! Bulgogi?" your eyes widened at the row of meat behind a glass shelf. The restaurant was dimly lit with yellow light and Western music was playing in the background.

You and Sun Yeong followed the host and led you to a table. The waitress served you side dishes of salad and fish cake.

"Can we have some paper rice, please." Sun Yeong ordered, "The place is nice but the food is really cheap," she whispered to you, leaning forward a bit.

"alright, alright! I'll pay just this once," you smiled and watch Sun Yeong placing the meat on the grill at the center of the table.

In your pocket, you felt your phone beep. You excused yourself to the bathroom and checked your phone. You still haven't checked the two messages earlier. You opened it:

 _How are you, Y/N? I hope you are taking care of your health. Sending you well wishes – Mrs. Kim_

The other one was from Jin attached with a photo of him eating:

 _I hope you are eating well, Y/N! I am having bulgogi at the moment. Eat up! – Jin_

You replied to Mrs. Kim of your well wishes then to Jimin saying you are not sure but you think white rice takes longer to cook especially long-grained ones. You decided to send Jin a picture of your food too. You went back to your table and saw Sun Yeong wrapping a piece of meat with rice paper.

You took a picture of the meat on the grill and sent it to Jin.

"Who was that for?" Sun Yeong inquired.

"Just a friend asking if I've eaten," you tucked your phone in your pocket and started eating.

"A _boy_ friend?" Sun Yeong teased and you almost choked on your food.

"Hey! He's—just eat, unnie!" you growled at her and she just laughed, shoving a wrap to your mouth as a peace offering.

After you paid for your food, Sun Yeong offered to walk you to your bus stop. You graciously accepted and you two walked in silence, admiring the lights of the city and carrying your full tummy. At the bus stop, you said your goodbyes. You got on and took a seat next to the window where you watch Sun Yeong walk away.

 _Beep._ You checked your phone and it was from Jin:

 _Wah!_ _You're eating bulgogi too? It's nice to eat bulgogi with a friend. I was eating with JK awhile ago and he made me wraps. He said it's because I'm his hyung but I know it's because he loves me ;)_

You laughed to yourself and wondered what it would feel like to eat dinner with Jin. He loves food so much it might be hilarious to see him eat in person.

When you arrived at your bus stop, you walked a few minutes and you arrived at your apartment. After a tiring first day at work, you immediately fell asleep.

In your dream you were in your apartment kitchen surrounded by food containers and ingredients. You were cooking happily, humming to yourself as you put ingredient after ingredient into the mixture. After you finished cooking, you wrapped it tightly in the containers and tied a pink bow around them. You went to Gangnam to visit the boys. They just finished practice and Manager Sejin helped you feed them. Just as everything was going great, everyone at the table were laughing and enjoying your food, Jimin stood up and started choking. You panicked and Manager Sejin pushed you aside as everyone came to Jimin's aid. Jimin looked at you dead in the eye and muttered before he died, "You're wrong, Y/N. It's brown rice."

You woke with a start. What an incredulous dream! You checked the alarm clock glowing pink next to your bed. It's just past 6 am. You rolled to your side and sat up, shivering at the cold. You crossed to the window and closed it. Since you're awake, you decided to go for a walk. You started to dress with a pair of pants and sweaters.

You checked your phone and received a message eight minutes ago. You wondered who could be awake this early.

 _Good morning, Y/N. I hope you are sleeping well unlike me. I had a bad dream. – Jimin_

Your mood brightened immediately. You immediately replied to Jimin and told him about your strange dream.

 _Really? I had a dream Jin-hyung strapped me in a chair and force fed me WHITE RICE! Do you think it's an omen? Should I stop eating white rice?_

You laughed. Then a thought came into your head.

 _Oppa,_ you started although it felt foreign to you but since Jimin is a year older then you had to follow, _would you like me to make you breakfast?_

Before a minute passed Jimin replied: _YES! Are you going to come to our dormitory?_

You'd offer but you don't know where nor how to get there. You looked out the window and the sun is starting to come up.

 _I don't know where your dormitory is and I doubt Manager Sejin would tell me._

Jimin sent a sad emoji with a response of _I doubt so too. Ah, how about we just eat out for breakfast! Jin-hyung's treat!_

You were planning on honing your cooking skills but maybe you need to try it for yourself first. You don't want to do to Jimin what you did to him in your dream: kill him with your cooking.

Jimin replied with the time and place. You looked up on your phone map the breakfast place Jimin was talking about. It's 30 minutes away from your house and you're to meet in 45 minutes. You decided to get a head start since you don't trust yourself not getting lost. You put on a knitted, yellow sweater and a pair of black jeans and boots to keep your feet warm. You exited your apartment and the cold kissed your cheeks, numbing them as well as your hands. You couldn't be bothered to go back to get your gloves so you just stuffed them in your pockets and started walking. The sun is up with a clear blue sky. You feel good and lively. You ran to the bus stop, almost missing the bus and took a seat, your heart pounding from the run and your cheeks are both warm and cold – it felt amazing.

Maybe it's the day itself or the fact that you're about to meet with Jimin and Jin and perhaps the other members if they decided to come with? Whatever it is, you're happy and nothing seems to go wrong.

You got off the first bus and took another one going straight to the street where the restaurant was. It only took 10 minutes to arrive there and as you got off the bus, the crowd of people surprised you. The street was already busy with people going to work and students going to school. You checked your watch and it's just a quarter before eight. You walked briskly but at the same time taking in the new district. The buildings were tall and gleaming with sunlight. The streets were filled with people in suits and nice cars. Your yellow sweater stood out in the flock of black and grey.

Thankfully, before your anxiety kicks in, you found the restaurant and ducked inside. A host in a nice, black suit welcomed you. You bowed back and asked if you are with company.

"Ah, yes. I'm with—" then it hit you. Jimin did not say what name to tell the host. Is it under his name or under Jin's? Perhaps he put it under your name.

Before you decide to get your phone, a voice called out, "Y/N!"

Jimin jogged towards you and the host, "She's with us. Follow me, Y/N!"

You followed Jimin. The restaurant is empty except for the pair of boys at the far corner. As you draw nearer, you noticed the familiar faces: Jin and Taehyung.

Jimin pulled out a chair for you and you took a seat across Taehyung. His beauty still mesmerizes you. He's wearing a white turtleneck that he pulled up so it's almost touching his jaw. Jin was wearing a peach sweater and the back of his chair hung a white coat. Jimin, who is sitting next to you is wearing a black hoodie with a character designed on the front.

"Good morning, Y/N!" Jin greeted you with a smile.

"Ah, good morning, oppa," you greeted back, awkwardly. You're still trying to get used to the word 'oppa.' Since you know it's what they also call their boyfriends. You'd rather call them hyung but you're a girl. You just need to get used to these customs.

Taehyung smiled at you and started to small talk, "The others are still asleep. We barely got away from Manager Sejin and most especially Jimin-ha's manager,"

"We told them we wanted to get some fresh air and breakfast," Jimin added.

"They agreed under the condition that we go to this restaurant. They can monitor us here," Jin said dejectedly.

You looked at the boys. They are just boys after all. You brightened up for them, "Well, at least we get to eat something I am not cooking!"

Jin and Taehyung smiled. Since you realize they seem like they don't want to get rid of you, you'd rather refer to them with their names than stage names. Jimin sat up in his chair, "Y/N! Tell Jin-Hyung and Taehyung-ah about the dream you had!"

All eyes were on you and you're suddenly very aware of your yellow sweater and face. You tried to remember if you put on a bit of makeup or lipstick even but you can't remember. You cleared your throat and tried to act normal although their gazes still make you nervous. You don't know how to act around them. _Ease into it._ You remind yourself and you started to tell Jin and Taehyung about the dream.

"So Jimin-ah was afraid of white rice in your dream?" Jin laughed so much tears started to form in his eyes.

Taehyung was laughing so much too he was gently slapping the table.

"It's crazy! I also dreamed about Jin-hyung force-feeding me white rice!"

"Yah! You dreamt about that because I am making you eat rice! You barely eat!" Jin scolded Jimin who slouched in his chair.

You noted that Jimin did look like he lost weight since the last time you saw him a few days ago.

"Jimin-oppa, you're not eating?" You turned to him, worried.

He looked at you defensively, "I am! I am! Jin-hyung is just exaggerating! Look, I'm going to order now!" Jimin called to the waiter.

You lift up the menu and almost cried at the prices. You can't afford these prices. Taehyung seemed to have notice your apprehension. He whispered to you through the menu, "Don't worry, we'll make Jin-hyung pay."

You nodded although it feels weird to make Jin pay. You decided you'll at least chip in. You ordered the cheapest meal on the menu which is oatmeal. You don't particularly like the taste and texture of oatmeal but it's the cheapest.

As you tell the waiter your order, Taehyung stopped him. "She'll have the omelette too,"

"Taehyung-oppa…" you mumbled, eyeing him.

The waiter left with your orders.

"Don't be ridiculous. You're ordering oatmeal because it's the cheapest. Who even likes oatmeal? Besides, we'll make Jin-hyung pay as I told you,"

"Hey! I am not paying for you two. I'll pay for Y/N but not Jiminie nor Taetae!"

You laughed and Jin smiled at you.

As you eat breakfast, they told you about their dormitory and who's roommate with whom. They're very open to you, especially Jimin who seems you have gotten closer with. He is eating happily and, although it was fleeting, you saw Jin watch him discreetly and then he smiled. Taehyung conversed to you as Jin and Jimin talked a bit about rehearsal. You still can't get used to his handsome, angular face.

His fringes were soft, falling on his forehead and although his other features were sharp and angular, his eyes have soft edges around them.

"Y/N, you don't find it weird hanging out with us?"

You thought for a few seconds, "At first I was uneasy but Jimin and Jin reaching out to me made it easy. And ajumma—ah, Mrs. Kim was also very kind."

Taehyung nodded with a smile, "Jimin really has grown accustomed to you. Although, to be honest, the first time we saw you at the airport, we already felt at ease. Somehow, it's like you have a…"

"A kind presence?" you offered with a laugh.

"Yes! This is not the first time someone told you that?"

You shook your head, "A friend from work told me yesterday,"

"Ah, she's right then. I read somewhere once that a person with a good heart can easily draw people towards them," Taehyung softly smiled at you. His smile stunned you. You had your hand holding a fork stop in mid-air as you take in his smile as well as his words.

Flattered, you placed down your fork and looked down at the table.

"Taehyung-ah, what are you saying to Y/N? Why is she blushing?" Jimin asked with a bit of surprise but he still remained polite.

"W—what?" You and Taehyung said at the same time. Taehyung cleared his throat, "I was just telling her about something I read."

Out of the blue, Jimin wrapped a protective arm around your shoulder, "I am in charge of Y/N and I must protect her from Taehyung-ah,"

"What? How are you in charge of her?" Jin placed down his chopsticks.

Taehyung agreed to Jin's question.

"I talk to her often!"

"Yah, Jiminie! I messaged her first. She met my mom!"

"W—wait, what's—" before you could finish your sentence a flash of light blinded you. Even Jimin stopped talking. He removed his arm from your shoulder and stared at Jin—no, as you look closer, he stared pass through Jin.

"Hyung," Jimin whispered.

Jin turned and saw a dozen cameras outside the restaurant.

"Taehyung-ah, call Manager Sejin,"

As you watch around you, the host and some waiters of the restaurant tried their best to keep the reporters out of the restaurant. The people outside were crowding by the minute, some were fans starting to probably post on social media about the current location of three of the BTS members.

"They're on their way," Taehyung said as he hung up.

Jin stood up and said in a commanding but very brotherly way, "Let's hide out in the kitchen for now where there are no windows,"

Jin led the way followed by Jimin and then you with Taehyung behind, holding out a protecting arm a few inches from you, respectfully keeping distance.

The cooks in the kitchen seem to know what's happening. You just stood near the door with the three boys. Jin looked through the window on the door and sighed, "Why are they being aggressive?"

"Jimin-ah, perhaps they saw you with your shoulder around Y/N?"

Jimin realized what Taehyung said and he turned to you, "Y/N, I'm sorry."

"Jimin-oppa, you have nothing to say—" you were cut off by the loud commotion outside.

Jin, as if on instinct, threw his protective arms to the three of you. He gently pushed you, Jimin, and Taehyung behind him as he looked through the door, "They got in."

Luckily, Taehyung's phone rang, "Hello? Manager Sej—yes, we understand. We'll be there," he hung up and faced the group, "They're outback. He said there are only a few reporters there. We'll manage."

Jin nodded and led the way. The cooks kindly helped the four of you as they made a human shield. Before Jin pushed the door, he removed his white coat and handed it to you, "Use it to cover your face, Y/N."

You nodded and accepted his coat. You threw it over your head and used the sleeves to cover your face. The coat smells like Jin, it reminded you of the time he sat next to you at the VIP lounge at the airport. Your heart fluttered both from the commotion and his scent. The beating of your heart was overpowered by the yelling outside as you dawned on you that you are being ushered into a van. There were a lot of yelling and pushing but Taehyung has a hold on your elbow and Jimin in front of you blocks the camera so they can't take a picture of you.

As you managed to safely get on the van without being clawed by reporters and somehow a few fans who were demanding answers, the most menacing look, however, was from Manager Sejin, "I knew you were trouble."

"Manager—" Jimin started but Manager Sejin hold up his hand.

"Who are you, Miss Y/N? And why do you keep sticking around the members? What do you want?"

"I—I uh…I'm sorry for what I've caused—" you started but fall short as you felt a lump on your throat. You know you're about to cry and you don't want to cry in front of these people. How can a good day end like this?

"Manager, it's not her fault." Jin came to your defense but it seems like there is no talking to their manager.

Another man, much shorter than Manager Sejin popped from the front seat and looked at Jimin worriedly, "Jimin-ah, you're not hurt, are you?"

"No, Jin-hyung." Jimin referred to the man on the front seat.

You wondered if this is the "personal" manager Taehyung said earlier.

"Give me your phone." Manager Sejin said in a commanding voice towards you.

"My phone?" you asked, surprised.

His hand was waiting in front of you. You looked at Jimin, Jin, and Taehyung who were both puzzled. You grabbed it out of your bag and shakily handed it to the Manager. Despite his handsome looks, behind his glasses, his eyes were cold and harsh.

Your phone doesn't have a lock since you have nothing to hide so he easily opened it. After a few seconds, he handed it back to you, "I've deleted Jin and Jimin's number from your phone as well as your old conversations and pictures. It's better if we take out the weeds while it's young before it starts to poison the flowers."

His words stung you. You clutched your phone against your chest and bowed your head. You won't let them see you cry.

"Manager Sejin, that's not really necessary. We contacted her first, it's not her fault," Jin, once again, coming to your defense.

"Yes, and it's my fault so please understand." Jimin said politely. He's as sweet as his first impression on you.

"We were just fooling around that's why Jimin put his arms around her sho—" Taehyung was cut off by Manager Sejin's widening look.

"What? Jimin-ah!"

Jimin lowered his head, "Sejin-hy—"

"Did someone see you do that?"

You listened quietly to their conversation, hoping this nightmare would end. In a quiet answer to Manager Sejin's question, you're sure that that flash of light from a while ago was a flash of a camera and yes, someone didn't just see Jimin's arms around you, they also took a picture. You know this is definitely the end of this dream of yours and the ocean is about to lash big waves towards you.


	4. Chapter 4

That morning was the last time you saw the boys. They separated at one point on the road, getting on a different car to confuse the reporters. You didn't get the chance to say good bye to the boys. It's been a week and the news of Jimin's "possible girlfriend" or "new girlfriend" or "dating someone" and many more headlines had broken out with a picture of him with his arm around your shoulder. Luckily, Jin's head was blocking the view to your face so it was just your hair that the photographer got and your very yellow sweater.

At work, you just listened to Sun Yeong chat about Manager Han's stacking of coffee beans. You tried to come up with a much more interesting reply but your mind is preoccupied with the events. You are thankful that your face wasn't seen but you feel bad for getting the boys in trouble. It was you, in the first place, who invited them for breakfast. How could such an innocent act trigger such events?

"Right, Y/N?" Sun Yeong nudged you in the elbow. You came to your senses and looked at her.

"I'm sorry?"

"I said, reporters have nothing to do but try to dig stink. What if he has a girlfriend? If he's happy, right?" Sun Yeong was looking at the TV that was muted but has closed captions.

You looked at the TV and they're still showing speculations by fans on social media regarding Jimin and you. Most of the fans are furious and you know that's no good. If anything, idols are respectful towards their supporters and hope to garner their approval especially in sensitive cases such as relationships. You wanted to shout you aren't in a relationship with Jimin so they could leave him alone. That gesture he did felt more of a brotherly gesture than anything else.

Sun Yeong turned off the TV, "Too much drama. These people are taking idols too seriously."

You started to clear up the table when the businessman who always visits finally left. He had been staring at Sun Yeong for the past hour and he comes almost everyday just to order the same things.

"Aren't you a fan of BTS, unnie?" you asked as you mindlessly wiped the table.

Sun Yeong was restocking the bread. She shrugged, "Not particularly. I've seen a few videos of them though and they're really good. I'm just not that into pop culture."

"Are you one of those people who are like 'there are more important matters than an idol's personal life'?" you asked, jokingly.

She shook her head no, "Nah, I know idols are a form of escape to some people. Besides, I am not hating on idols. They do what they do because they love it and they bring happiness to the people, who am I to hate that? If there's anything to hate, it's the media. They try to control everything."

The way Sun Yeong talks, you almost thought she might be an idol who had gone through such a phase. Besides, she's pretty enough to be one and you heard her sing every time she restacks the coffee beans on the shelf when she hates the way Manager Han stacks them. She has a lovely voice.

Talking to Sun Yeong cleared up your mind a bit. She's right. The media tries to control everything and projecting the hate opinions of some people just worsens the scenario. You looked back at the screen and now they're projecting the supportive comments of ARMYs.

"Don't worry, Y/N. It will die down soon. I'm sure the company will handle it." Sun Yeong winked at you as she disappeared at the back.

You manned the cashier as Sun Yeong did the inventory. You wish you could comfort Jimin and say sorry to him but Manager Sejin did erase his number and you haven't heard any text message from him nor Jin. You wanted to check your phone but Manager Han is strict about using phone during work hours. The café was empty but there are a lot of people outside, enjoying the December cold. It's almost Christmas and you feel lonely being far away from home. The news isn't helping too.

As you leaned on the counter, watching the people outside go about their businesses for today, the door opened and a customer entered. He was talking on his phone so he barely greeted you when you welcomed him.

"I know, I know! I'm hurrying! Uhh—" he looked at you as you wait to punch in his orders, "I'll have three café latte, three matcha, one Americano and, hold on—" he turned to his phone. You noticed he's holding a ton of bags. As he switched his phone to his other ear, one bag fell to the floor and spilled its contents.

"Aish!" he almost cursed but stopped himself. You immediately went around to help him. He gave you a thankful look as he mindlessly just picked up one time and held on to it as he yell on the phone, "Why can't that punk Hong help me? What? Okay, okay! I'll get those too! What does Sejin want?"

Your ears perked up. You slowly put the contents on the bag which were mostly colorful scarves and gloves. A note came along with the garments and you managed to read the Hangeul: _Big Hit order – BTS._

Could this man be working for Manager Sejin? He did mention his name. There may be a ton of Sejins in Korea though. You cleared your throat and handed him his bag with a smile. He bowed to you and you went back to the cashier to type in his order.

"I'll add a box of donuts to my order," he said as he hung up on the phone.

"I'll repeat your order," and as you repeated his order, you realize there are seven coffees. Could it be for the boys? You told him his total and he paid you then took a seat next to the cashier as he waited for his order.

"Can you hurry, please? I'm sorry but my boss is rushing me too." The man told you as you started preparing the cups.

You looked at him and nodded. You called out to the back to ask for Sun Yeong's help. She appeared in less than a minute and started preparing the lattes while you put the assorted donuts in the box.

An idea then popped in your head. It's worth the risk.

"Sun Yeong, can I do one of the lattes so I can learn?"

"Sure, just use this milk and then pour in the matcha." Sun Yeong instructed you and she went to the side to get the cup holders. "Your orders will be out in a minute," You heard Sun Yeong said to the man who stuttered for a bit and said to take your time.

At the bottom of the cup, you wrote what you hope any of the members will see. On the side of the cup you wrote "matcha latte" and started to prepare the drink. After you finished, you handed it to Sun Yeong who mechanically placed the drinks in the take out cup holder and handed it to the busy man who graciously bowed to Sun Yeong and exited the café, taking one last glance at the charmer.

"That man seems busy. Those errand boys come in here because it is less crowded than Starbucks so they get their errands such as getting coffee so much faster and easier. At least it's a ton of order in one go," Sun Yeong explained her observation from months of working at the café.

You just nodded as your mind wandered whether that little note on the bottom of the cup will reach the right reader.

At the end of your shift, you invited Sun Yeong to dinner but she said she has previous arrangements and would make it up to you next time. You understood and bid farewell. You walked along the busy streets from the café to nowhere. You just wanted to take a walk, admiring Seoul at night and the cold breeze enveloping you like an unwelcomed hug. You snugly wrapped a scarf around your neck to increase the warmth as you walk down rows of restaurant. You wanted to eat but your mind still wonders whether you did the right thing with that coffee cup.

Upon contemplation, it might not be the best move. What if those coffees weren't for the members but the staff? Maybe they will just think someone goofed around with their cup. They wouldn't be able to decipher the note, would they?

As you arrive at your bus stop and took a seat waiting for the bus, you felt your phone vibrate in your coat pocket. You fished it out and unknown number flashed on your screen:

 _WHITE RICE DREAM!_

You didn't notice you were smiling for a minute now. Jimin must have gotten the message from the coffee cup! You were right! And what luck did you have!

Another message from the same unknown number:

 _Y/N! Manager Sejin might have deleted our number in your phone and your number in ours but he didn't delete your number in Jin-hyung's mom!_

You were about to reply when the number started to call. Nervously, you answered it.

"Hello?"

"Y/N! It's Jimin!"

"Jimin-oppa!" you said, almost tearing up.

"I'm too excited to message you so we decided to call! Wah! That was brilliant! You work at the Corner Café?"

"Ah, yes," Jimin must have seen the logos on the cup.

"That latte was Yoongi-hyung's. He was drinking at the time Taehyung-ah saw the message and we laughed about it until Jin-hyung and I realized the 'white rice dream' written beneath the cup. I thought it was a joke or fate so I dared call you. That was brilliant, Y/N!"

"Thank you, Jimin-oppa. But whose number is this?"

"Oh, this? This is Yoongi-hyung's number. We just finished practice for the music festival on Christmas Eve. What are your plans on Christmas, Y/N?"

Your bus arrived and you got on, still talking to Jimin on the phone, "I don't know yet," you heard Jin yell at the background, "Tell her I say hi!"

"Jimin-ah, let me talk to her! Stop hoarding, Y/N!" it was Taehyung's honey deep voice.

"It's Y/N? Wah, I thought you guys are banned from talking to her?" from the voice, it sounded like Hoseok.

"Hello, Y/N!" Namjoon yelled in English.

You laughed, not caring if other people on the bus looked at you funnily.

"You guys should rest," you didn't want to stop talking to Jimin but you know it's late and they ought to be spending their time resting.

"No, I want to talk to you," Jimin told you about their day, how they are practicing their new dance moves for the music festival and how Jin-hyung ate so much after the day you stopped talking to each other. You listened to him as you watch outside the window the passing of buildings. Then, "Ah, it's snowing!" you said to him delightfully.

Apparently, you were on speaker so the rest of the members burst out "It's snowing?" and you can hear them either running or tumbling over some stuff. You can hear the delight and excitement in their voices. You wish you know where they are and could be with them.

There was rustling on the other end, someone picked up the phone, "Y/N? It's Taehyung. Are you seeing the snow too?"

"Yes, I am on the bus on my way home."

At least even if they are far away, you are all looking at the same snowfall and it made you feel connected. You looked up at the sky emitting more snow as you listened to the boys bicker on the other end.

"Y/N?" it was Jin this time, "I hope you are doing well. I'm sorry about the news, I hope you are doing well?"

"Ah, no, I should be the one asking that, Jin-oppa."

"Luckily, Jin-hyung's big head managed to block your face!" Jimin yelled and you heard Jin scold him.

You laughed, your heart elated and your mood so much better after a week of worry. You're happy to hear from them again and that they are happy to hear from you too.

"Jimin-oppa," You called out and you heard Jin passing the phone to him although you're pretty sure you are still on speaker, "Are you okay? Are the reporters pestering you so much? I am really sorry."

"Aish, Y/N is too nice! Don't worry, Jiminie is okay, we're just glad you aren't dragged into this," you heard Namjoon say.

"Hyung, she's talking to me," Jimin laughed, "I'm okay, don't worry about it. This happens. Manager Sejin managed to convince the reporters that you were a relative visiting town. The news should die down in a few days,"

You're amazed at how the boys are handling this. They must have been trained or sadly, have gotten used to not having their privacy respected. You felt sad. Jin's mother was right, they are still boys after all. You see your stop nearing, "Oppas, my stop is almost here. I'll be off now, okay?"

"Take care, Y/N!"

"We'll call you again when Manager Sejin isn't here!"

"Be well, Y/N!"

"White rice dream, Y/N!"

They were all yelling at the same time you could barely distinguish who is saying what. In the end, since it was Suga's phone, he was the last to talk, "Take care, Y/N. I hope you made a wish on this first snowfall. You can message me anytime since Manager Sejin isn't monitoring me, okay?"

"O—okay, oppa…" this is the first time you really talked to Suga so it was awkward but relieving somehow. You thought he hates you but he's actually a bit quirky, suddenly mentioning wishes about snowfall. His voice was deep but soft and polite. You wanted to listen to his voice more; it was also like listening to Taehyung. You said your goodbyes and hung up just as soon as the bus stopped.

As soon as you arrived at your apartment, you threw your entire body on the bed happily. You looked at your phone with a grin on your face. Suga –or should you call him Yoongi now? – said you can text him anytime. You can now again talk to Jin, Jimin, Taehyung, (and possibly Suga). To save his number, you wanted to put it under a not too forward name. What if someone sees your phone? But they will just think it's ridiculous you have a BTS member's phone number. Remembering something, you finally saved his number with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: Will start updating every Monday from now on** **J Thank you for reading! Please feel free to post a review/favorite, it really makes me happy and makes me want to write more! Have a nice day!**

* * *

You woke up with a knocking on your door. Groggily, you slid out of the bed and crossed the short distance between your bed and the door. When you opened the door, a charming face greeted you with a big smile, "I found you!"

"What are you doing here—"

Sun Yeong let herself in, "I brought breakfast! Well, breakfast ingredients. Can you make waffles? I'm craving waffles."

She handed you the bag of groceries she brought with her as she looked around your room. You placed the bags on the kitchen counter, splashed some water on your face on the kitchen sink and drank some water to wake yourself more, "Unnie, what are you doing here at—" you glanced at the digital clock next to your bed, "Six a.m.? And how did you find where I live?"

Sun Yeong sat on your bed, "You don't have a couch?"

You shook your head and stared her down, "Unnie."

Sun Yeong stretched on your bed, "Ahhh, so soft! Can I sleep here, Y/N? I haven't slept for 48 hours now!"

"What? You haven't gone home, have you?" you watched as she cuddled against your pillow.

"Shh, let your unnie sleep. Tell Manager Han I'm sick," with that, Sun Yeong used your blanket and covered her entire body and face with it.

You sighed, "Unnie…" but Sun Yeong didn't respond anymore. You decided to let her sleep. Wherever she went last night, she must be exhausted. "Could she be out partying?" you asked yourself and received no response. You decided to just make waffles in case she wakes up.

After eating breakfast, you set aside the rest of the waffles for Sun Yeong. You took a shower to get ready for work. Since Sun Yeong won't be coming in today, it will be just you and you haven't been left alone ever since. You're nervous that if you make a mistake, Sun Yeong won't be there. After you showered, you got dressed inside the bathroom in case she wakes up and you don't want her to see you naked. You applied a bit of natural-look makeup since you had ample time before work.

When you got out of the bathroom, Sun Yeong was on the phone – moreover, your phone.

"Ah, she's here now," she said to the caller as she saw you. You're nervous. Who could have called? "Here, it's Yogi."

"Y—Yogi?" then you remembered the name you put Yoongi's number in.

You grabbed the phone from her. Sun Yeong went back to bed and cuddled under your blanket. You took the call outside your apartment, "Hello?"

"Who's Yogi?" it was Suga's voice.

"Ah…Suga-oppa…"

"Call me Yoongi. Is my name on your phone Yogi?"

You felt so embarrassed you wanted to throw your phone and die in a ditch. You nodded although it was stupid because he can't see you, "Yes."

He chuckled on the other end. His laugh was soft but deep, "Why am I called Yogi?"

You sighed, defeated. That was a stupid idea. Juvenile even. "Because your name reminds me of Yogi Bear."

"Yogi Bear?" Yoongi asked on the other end.

"Yes, he's the bear who likes picnic baskets. He wears a hat and tie and he has a small companion named Booboo?" you should have stopped talking.

Yoongi laughed again and then you heard Jimin on the other line, "Hyung, who are you talking to?"

"None of your business," Yoongi replied to which you heard Jimin mumble "So cold."

You checked the time on your wristwatch. Its fifteen minutes before 8. You'll be late for work. You didn't want to say goodbye to Yoongi but you had to, "Sorry, oppa. But I have to go. I'll be late for work."

"Alright, I just wanted to say good morning. Talk to you later, Y/N. Take care,"

You hung up, your heart fluttering from embarrassment and amazement that you're finally able to talk to Yoongi. He seemed distant at first but as you have seen now, he's actually sweet. You left a note next to the waffles for Sun Yeong to lock the door when she leaves and to enjoy the waffles, then you left for work, barely catching the bus.

As you're on the bus, you deliberated whether to message Yoongi. Is it too sudden? But he said you can message him anytime. But it might be a bother? You aren't that close yet unlike with Jimin. You decided to not disturb him. Having their number is a privilege and you shouldn't abuse it. You browsed the recent news and the issue with Jimin has died down. Big Hit Entertainment handled it well and you're proud of the boys as well.

At work, it wasn't that hard without Sun Yeong. There were only a few customers, usually one or two entering every thirty minutes or so. The business man who always stops by to see Sun Yeong looked disappointed when he didn't see her. You know he wanted to ask where she is but he just gave you a disappointed, sad look, ordered his usual, and left the café without lingering for an hour like before. He seemed nice although too obvious.

"Y/N, what did Sun Yeong say?" Manager Han asked as he arrived an hour later than usual.

"She said to tell you that she's not feeling well."

Manager Han just nodded and went inside his office. You wondered if he's used to that excuse or if he really believed it.

Since you are working alone for the day, Manager Han gave you a 20-minute break. You went to the back and nibbled on the waffle you packed for yourself. It's cold now but you ignored it as you checked your phone. You received a message from Jin's mom:

 _Hello, Y/N. I heard what happened. It's all over the news for the past week. I am sorry I wasn't able to contact you. I hope you are doing better now. The boys asked your number from me, I gave it to them I hope that is okay. Stay healthy, dear._

She's a thoughtful woman, you thought. You replied with thanks and inquired about her health. After that, you lingered on the messenger, deciding whether to check on the boys. Perhaps they're practicing or filming something?

 _Hi, Yoongi-oppa_. You started and deleted it. _Oppas, how is your day?_ Delete. _Are you all doing well?_ Delete. _White rice dream!_ Delete. You let out a grunt, frustrated for not finding the _perfect_ excuse to message them. Before you could type in another stupid or mundane message, Manager Han came in to tell you your break is over. You put your phone back in your locker and manned the cashier.

Six more hours until you can go home. Without Sun Yeong, the work feels boring and there are barely any customers in the afternoon. You doodled on the back of a crumpled receipt. Ever since you were a kid, you liked to draw. You considered becoming an artist but your parents wanted you to take a more _practical_ course like medicine or engineering but those aren't really your forte. You may even be the black sheep of the family, deviating from your parents' will. Just like moving to Korea. They doubted you, they questioned you as to what you will do in South Korea and you don't know too. All you know is you wanted to go here, to travel places. You saved up money by working part-time jobs. You didn't finish college because you moved here but you thought about going back to school just so you can get a degree.

As your mind wandered, you didn't notice the customer come in. Their cleared their throat and it brought you back to reality.

"Welcome to the Corner Café," you started and looked up with surprise.

"Hi, Y/N!"

"J—Jin-oppa? What are you doing here!?" your voice was higher than usual. Jin chuckled and you blushed, lowering your voice. You hoped Manager Han didn't hear you. "Sorry, why are you here?"

"To get coffee," he replied with a sweet smile.

"Don't you have personal assistants for that?"

He pouted, much too cutely that you wanted to pinch his cheeks, "We can do our own errands, Y/N."

"I know, oppa, I'm just saying what if fans see—" the door opened and you paused, "Y—Yoongi-oppa, you're here too?"

"He made me drive," Yoongi strode in and stood next to Jin. Jin was wearing a pink hoodie, a black cap, and a face mask with characters on the front while Yoongi wore a black coat, black hat, and black face mask.

As if it's second nature or just a very cautious reflex, you ran to the door and flipped the "Open/Closed" sign to Closed.

You looked at them with wide eyes. Manager Han and Manager Sejin will definitely be angry.

"You didn't have to do that, Y/N. We'll be fine. We'll just blend in like regular customers," Jin said.

"You can't blend in," you said and thought, _you guys are too handsome_.

"Why can't we?" Yoongi asked. This is the first time you are _really_ talking to him in person. He still has this distant, intimidating aura around him unlike the friendly, approachable aura Jin has but you talked to him on the phone and he probably is just like Jimin or Taehyung.

They both placed their orders and even ordered one for you, inviting you to take a seat with them.

"I can't, oppas, I am working. My manager is at the back," you said with a sad tone.

"Don't worry, we'll talk to him if he gets mad," Jin said and jerked his head to the table at the corner that is far away from the window. They both walked towards it and took a seat opposite each other. You sighed and looked to the back to Manager Han's office. He seemed busy and Jin said he will take responsibility. You grabbed the trays with the drinks and cakes on it and took the seat at the center with Jin to your left and Yoongi to your right.

Yoongi looked at you curiously. You couldn't look at him because he's not smiling so it doesn't seem inviting to look at him. But you wanted to. Instead, you focused at Jin who is still handsome as always. He started to eat his cake which he ate happily, moving his head and body side to side as he hummed.

"Oppa, you're too happy eating that cake," you commented with a laugh.

"It's good, want some?" he pointed a fork with cake on it towards you. You're not sure whether to grab the fork and feed it to yourself or let Jin feed you cake, "Come on, try it."

"Uhmm…" instinctively, your grabbed the fork but Jin held it in place so you leaned forward and ate the cake from the fork he just used. You blushed, realizing what you just did.

"Yah, Hyung, that was inappropriate." Yoongi commented and you stiffened in your seat.

Jin directed a new piece towards Yoongi, "Here you go, you take a bite too."

Yoongi turned his head towards you and ignored the fork.

"Yah, Yoongi-yah, don't ignore me when I'm feeding you!"

"I don't want it!"

"Just take a bite!"

"No!"

"Here!"

"No, hyung—!" you saw Jin force the fork inside Yoongi's mouth.

"Oppa—!" you tried to be serious but eventually laughed which made Jin laugh and Yoongi less mad.

"See, it's good, isn't it?" Jin cheerfully said and went back to his cake.

You looked at Yoongi who looked defeated but quite happy also.

"So, oppas, how did you know I work here?"

"The coffee cups where you wrote the secret code to us," Jin said.

"I know that but is this the only Corner Café" you inquired.

Jin thought for a moment, "I think so? Anyway, we just asked the hyung who bought our coffees and he told us the address."

"We told him we liked the coffee and he gave the address right away," Yoongi added.

You nodded and took a sip of the latte you made. It's not as good as Sun Yeong because you followed Manager Han's measurements of milk-coffee ratio while Sun Yeong improvises her own.

Jin brought out his phone, "Y/N, let's take a picture. I will send this to Jiminie." He positioned the phone to a selfie positon, "Yoongi-yah, move a bit closer."

Yoongi leaned a bit towards you. You felt nervous and like last time with Jimin and Hoseok, you smiled awkwardly.

"And sent!" Jin said happily, "I wanted to make Jiminie jealous. He's still under probation."

In a few seconds, Jin's phone rang, "Hello? Ah, Jiminie! Yes, we're with Y/N! No. Are you jealous? Hahaha, this is what you get for always hoarding Y/N on the phone! What? Of course I can, I'm the eldest! Oh, Taehyung-ah did? No, I am not telling you the address, uhhh—"

You listened while smiling. Jin continued to talk to Jimin on the phone, teasing him and apparently Taehyung was also on the conversation. Yoongi turned to you, making small talk and you politely reply until—

"Y/N, why is the sign says closed?" Manager Han came in.

You immediately stood up, words failing you.

Manager Han's eyes widened. Then he disappeared to the back.

"Manager Han!" you followed him but he closed his office door. "What's his problem?"

You returned to Jin and Yoongi, "I'm sorry, oppas, I think I need to get back to work."

"Are you in trouble, Y/N?" Yoongi asked, worried.

You shook your head, "I don't think so." You looked at Jin who was scolding Jimin and then saying good bye before turning to you.

"We're sorry, Y/N. We'll talk to him if you want—"

Then there was a rattling sound. You turned to the door and saw a group of girls with their phones out and yelling Yoongi and Jin's name.

"What in the world—"

"Customers!" Manager Han appeared with a happy face.

Yoongi and Jin stood up, backing away from the door.

"Not again," Jin sighed.

"Manager Han, did you tip someone off?" you turned to the old man who was beaming happily. You growled at him, "That's wrong, Manager Han!"

"They're BTS! People will come in to have coffee with them!" the Manager was making his way to the door, ready to unlock it.

As he turned his back to you, looked at Yoongi and Jin. "I don't want to call Manager Sejin, he'll blame you again, Y/N." Jin said with a sad tone. You nodded, "Follow me, hyungs."

You ran to the back and the two followed. You reached the exit to an alleyway where the deliveries are usually done. The alley was empty and you locked the door behind you as Jin and Yoongi exited after you.

"Great thinking, Y/N—"

There was a shriek, "It's Jin and Suga!" there were three girls who had their phones out, taking pictures.

"How can they recognize you when you're wearing a cap _and_ a mask?" you asked, amazed and frustrated. The three girls were charging towards the three of you. They were shrieking and very giddy. Soon, there were other girls who were tipped off, ready to run towards you. Since there are no body guards or any authority, you fear the three of you won't be able to control the crowd if Jin and Suga even start accepting selfies or having their picture taken with them. It's too risky.

"Jin-oppa! Be mine!"

"Suga! August D!"

"Oppa! Hi!"

"Kim Seok Jin! Min Yoongi!"

They were running towards you.

"Run!" you yelled and Jin and Suga followed. They were ahead of you as you ran behind them. Out of the blue, you felt a hand grab your arm, "Who are you? Are you Jimin's girlfriend?"

"Jiminie's girlfriend? No!"

"That can't be her!"

"I am so mad now!"

They were coming after _you_.

Jin looked behind and saw that you were being held back by a girl gripping your arm tight. You looked at him, worried for him more than for your safety. He was ready to run back to you but you yelled at him to run. However, he ignored your warning and started sprinting back towards you followed by Yoongi.

"Let go! Please!" you screamed at the girl who was holding you back.

"Who are you? Why are you with them?" she yelled back, tightening their grip.

You winced at the pain, twisting your arm to break free but it was no use. You looked ahead of you and a black van appeared out of nowhere. Suddenly, a few men started to grab Jin and Suga and haul them inside the van.

"Y/N!" Yoongi yelled. Inside you saw familiar faces: Jeongguk and Hoseok.

"Bitch!" another girl tried to grab you but getting pissed by the first girl, you stepped on her foot which made her yell in pain and you immediately sprinted towards the van. One man was about the close the door but you saw Jin hold him back and you made it just in time. The van lurched forward and threw you back towards the closed door.

"Y/N! Are you okay?" Jin came to your aid.

You looked at your arm and it was bruised with red nail marks on them, a little bit of blood started to ooze.

"She's hurt!" Hoseok exclaimed.

"Jeongguk-ah, please hand me the first aid beneath that chair," Yoongi calmly said.

Jeongguk nodded and fetched the first aid kid. He handed it to Yoongi. Jin, very carefully, helped you on an empty chair and Yoongi sat next to you.

"You again," Manager Sejin on the front looked at you and sighed, "I swear, every time there is a problem, you're there."

"Manager, she helped us. She saved us," Jin firmly argued.

Manager Sejin looked at your arm and then at you. Yoongi started to clean the wound while Jeongguk and Hoseok watch. You looked at Manager Sejin, waiting for him to yell at you.

"Very well, since you risked your own safety for Jin and Suga, I'll let you off." Then he turned away.

You exhaled and looked at the wound Yoongi is attending too. You winced as he applied some isoprophyl, "Sorry," he mumbled.

"Noona, are you okay?" Jeongguk asked.

You nodded to him with a smile, "It's just a scratch,"

"Y/N, I'm sorry we left you behind," Jin said, his head hung low.

"Ah, oppa…you didn't leave me behind. It's either me or you and I'd rather it be me or else Manager Sejin would've killed me." You joked, glancing at Manager Sejin who smiled at you from the front view mirror.

"But you got hurt over these dorks?" Hoseok tried to lighten the mood.

"Yah!" Jin scolded but he managed a smile too.

"Let me wrap this around your arm, Y/N." Yoongi said gently. His fingers were nimble and soft. As he started to cover the scratch with a gauge, you felt the tips of his fingers brush against your skin. You felt goosebumps rising at the back of your neck and they are good goosebumps. You tried to steady yourself as you watch Yoongi cover the wound. His fingers look soft and delicate but they moved with precision. You wondered if he's practiced this or he's just used to covering up wounds. After he's done, you thanked him and he smiled back at you.


End file.
